


To Take Care

by kittensuh



Series: Commissions~ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft sex, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: The praise clouds his brain and he wants to do everything he can to keep being good, to keep being called good, to have everyone kissing him and touching like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/NCT 127
Series: Commissions~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	To Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurafloro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurafloro/gifts).



> this is the second installment of my commissions that are still open if y'a'll wanna inquire through my twitter dms! 
> 
> i have been wanting to write something with more members and interactions and i hope sincerely that i was able to make that a possibility and could play up that center johnny adoration the highest i could while still involving everyone significantly! i hope you all enjoy!

One thing about Johnny is that he has remarkable self control. He’s strong by himself, intelligent and fast and witty. From years of growth and experience in idol life, he’s learned to carry himself and take care of himself.

One thing about idol life is that that growth is never alone and his learning is never done by himself. With his members around him 24/7, they too understand and see each other’s growth. Johnny knows when Haechan needs a nap and when Taeyong is exhausted and when long days stretch together and they all need a much deserved break.

The schedules have been a huge mess of here, there, everywhere and with more on the schedule for Johnny, there are rare moments in between where he can rest by himself. Even though he denies it heavily, he wouldn’t mind taking a day or two off.

The same way he knows his members inside and out, they know him. They see his endless effort and drive 24/7 no matter what he’s doing or where he’s at. That includes seeing him fresh off the stage or straight from the practice room collapsing onto his bed in a heap that concerns Donghyuck enough to situate the large limbed man in his dead weight.

So they take care of each other, as group members do.

“Obviously Johnny won’t budge just like that,” Mark inserts softly. There are a few hums from the other members but mostly, they all stay quiet. “He’s too prideful.”

Doyoung shifts forward in his seat. “Yeah that’s true, but maybe we don’t tell him outright. We can coax him into it, make sure he knows that we’re gonna take care of him, and he’s safe.”

“Besides,” Jungwoo says from beside him, “he needs it. I don’t like seeing Johnny like that and he always takes care of us.” Again, the other boys nod in agreement. Johnny has always been too headstrong to really let himself slip under the guidance of their hands and it’s long overdue, that much is certain.

So they talk about it, all throwing out ideas and plans to get Johnny calm, comfortable, and under their hands the way that he needs, but everything falls flat. They’re busy and the schedules are far too hard to make anything of the sort really happen. There are too many variables and obstacles and unfortunately, they never arrange a good time or place. The managers come in and their next item on the list is underway and with time, the plan is swept under the rug.

They continue like regular for a couple of weeks - jumping from stage to stage to dorm to practice room to every moment shown in front of a camera and it’s draining for all of them.

One week, however, is harder on Johnny than usual and the others. They’re already preparing for their next comeback and one part of the choreography has been kicking his ass nonstop and diminishing his self esteem. They all notice it, but Donghyuck understands the most. He sees Johnny less than usual and when he does come back, he’s drenched in sweat with his spirits down, only active enough to jump in the shower and then rush straight to bed.

“We have to do it now or as soon as possible or something. Johnny’s struggling and I don’t like seeing him like this," Donghyuck says hastily. It's not likely that he gets like this and the others understand the severity of the situation.

Taeyong comes over to Donghyuck and holds his shoulder. "Why don't we go back to your room and get Johnny comfortable, okay? And the others can come in when we're ready."

Back in their shared room, Johnny is lying on his bed curled around his phone and watching something that seems to keep him occupied. He barely notices the other two until Donghyuck rubs his hip.

"Hey, Johnny," he says sweetly, "Taeyong wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay." Taeyong walks to the bed and he sits just beside Johnny. The eldest looks up at him and it's concerning to see him like this, eyes far away and gone.

It's the same look he gives them when he slips into a headspace, when his head is too foggy and he has no means of clearing it that isn't them. Taeyong curses himself for letting this escape him for so long. He pries the phone from Johnny's hand before tilting his chin to look at him properly. "Do you want us to help you?" There's a silent question, but Taeyong knows Johnny will get it. The elder meets his eyes and when he breathes in, he nods his head once, small. "Donghyuck, go get the others please," Taeyong instructs hurriedly, "I'm gonna stay with Johnny."

The youngest does as told and Taeyong is left alone with Johnny. He gets up and pulls up a chair from the desk to face the bed. "Prince," he says gently enough to get Johnny's soft attention. "Do you want to take off your clothes?” He strokes gently at Johnny’s hip. 

His soft encouragement helps the elder nod shyly, his hands coming down to the hem of his shirt. Taeyong watches him move, the cording of the muscles in his arms working to take the shirt off and over his head. He looks stunning and Taeyong can’t wait for the others to come in and bring Johnny back to the jovial man they know he is. 

His shirt meets the floor and before Taeyong can ask, Johnny’s unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Taeyong’s flush fills his cheeks, but he can’t take his eyes off of the way his long body looks. “Thank you for listening, Johnny. We’ll get the others in here and we’ll take care of you so well, darling,” Taeyong says softly. He maneuvers Johnny to the seat and helps him to sit. 

Taeyong bends at the waist and he grabs onto Johnny’s hand tightly. When he leans forward, he presses his lips to Johnny’s temple and then to the highs of his cheek. “We love you so much. So,” he presses a kiss to his nose, “so much.” 

A knock at the door makes taeyong straighten out. He brushes out Johnny’s hair once more. “And you’re sure you want this?” He tucks his fingers under Johnny’s chin, his thumb brushing over his chin softly. 

It takes him a second, but Johnny nods in certainty, ready for whatever lies beyond that door. 

When Taeyong opens the door, the other seven members walk in to fill the room. For once, Johnny is small with them around, all of them somehow towering him where he sits. It’s overwhelming and it’s amazing and he tries to breathe, tries to calm himself down. 

Heis hyper aware of everything. Without them all in one room and just his thoughts and Taeyong to occupy him, he might’ve thought he was prepared, but now, he can barely control himself. He stares at the floor of the room, knees locked together, and his hands holding his own. He can’t handle all the eyes on him, all the attention, couldn’t even consider being at their mercy and being able to see it all happen.

He tenses up, muscles under the skin tight and pulling his skin taut enough for everyone to see. He refuses to open his eyes or to look at anyone around him until a hand settles on the base of his neck. “Johnny,” Donghyuck says from above him. He would know his roommate’s voice anywhere, in any situation, and he settles into it, face turning towards his voice. “Relax, what do you need?”

As his roommate, Donghyuck has certainly learned Johnny’s tells and the others trust him, all of them standing back and giving them ample space.

Johnny opens his eyes and looks up at Donghyuck. His eyes are so trusting and deep and Donghyuck cups his cheek. “Is it too much?” Johnny nods. He looks at Donghyuck, lost for words, hoping the other will catch it.

Sure enough, realization dawns on him easily. “Oh, sunflower,” he says softly, the pet name filling Johnny with warmth. “We’ll get you a blindfold, okay? Is that what you want?” Donghyuck runs his finger over the bridge of his nose and Johnny settles with his eyes shut. It’s exactly what he needs and they both know it. Late nights when things become too much and Johnny’s eyes hurt from excess light and whatnot, Donghyuck ties whatever fabric he has around his eyes for him and helps him nod off to sleep without the stimulation to his eyes.

When Donghyuck comes back, he has a scarf in hand. It’s pretty and a deep maroon red and Johnny itches to get it around his eyes. The younger comes up behind him and wraps the fabric over his eyes. The cotton of it is soft to the touch, over the bridge of his nose and keeping his eyes covered. Finally, he feels himself settle and his muscles loosen. The movement of Donghyuck’s fingers over his hair and tying the excess back feels like a saving grace, something he knows and is beyond comfortable with, and he sighs in calm.

“That’s what you needed, right?” Donghyuck asks him and this time Johnny nods, his body no longer wound up. A hand reaches under his chin and he’s forced to tilt his head back. “All better, honey. We’re gonna take care of you so well, sunflower. We promise.”

A whimper works its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Now he feels settled and calm and even when Donghyuck lets him go, he feels safe.

He sits alone for a second, hands itching to grab onto something but wanting to stay glued to his thighs as well. He doesn’t know if anyone’s in the room or if they’re staring at him or what, and all he can do is breathe steadily, fingers twisting with anxiety.

But Johnny feels someone come up to him. He can sense the warm, sturdy body just barely touching his knees and he looks up blindly. “Oh, darling,” Jungwoo says next, his delicate and quiet voice ringing loudly in Johnny’s ears. His fingers brush against his scalp, tender. “Do you want this, too? You can say no, but I need an answer.”

And this, well that could allude to anything, but Johnny knows that this, in Jungwoo’s voice and in his tone, only means one thing.

“Please, Woo,” Johnny asks.

Jungwoo kneels at his feet, the rope ends held in either fist. “Press your wrists together for me?” he asks. Jonny does just that and Jungwoo gratefully plants a kiss on his left knee. “Perfect, darling, thank you.” He takes the rope again and with nimble hands, wraps the material around his wrists.

Johnny can feel every brush and every stroke of the rope and of Jungwoo’s skin and he shakily inhales each time. Losing himself in the sensation, following the tracks with lines behind his eyelids, Johnny shivers with anticipation. He’s seen this happen so many times he can imagine it perfectly. In his mind he sees white rope - white because Jungwoo loves how it looks on his skin and it’s his favorite - and he watches the way the binds bring him together. Jungwoo’s good at what he does, obvious in the way that he makes sure everything is just right and he secures every knot to make it near impossible for Johnny to escape.

Johnny also knows when he’s finishing up even without looking just from the way his wrists burn to even try to pull apart.

Sure enough, Jungwoo squeezes his knee softly. “Is this too tight?” Jungwoo’s pointer finger fits itself against his skin just beneath the rope and he pulls gently. Johnny feels it everywhere, the soft nylon burn against the top of his wrist and Jungwoo’s warmth and he whimpers at the stretch.

“Please,” he says quietly, “it’s good.” Jungwoo is always good, delicate and gentle with his ropes and the people he ties, and with Johnny he’s all the more gentle. Jungwoo runs his fingertips over the bonded space of his wrists together and Johnny feels him pull them up to secure them one last time.

Suddenly, a hand touches his chest. He jumps at the feeling of cold, nimble hands running over his torso. His breathing picks up, his chest desperately rising to meet the touch. He can’t even place who the person touching him is, not until warm breath runs over the side of his neck and lips trail his ear. “Can I try something new?” Jungwoo’s voice pulls him back into his own body and he nods feverishly. He would trust Jungwoo with his life.

The hands on his chest leave before they come back with more nylon running up and down his skin, the traces breaking into goosebumps in their wake. Johnny flexes his chest on basic instinct, his ribcage pounding to meet Jungwoo’s hands.

He cannot see what the younger is doing, but he feels it. He knows the sensation of nylon rope on his skin and the way Jungwoo’s expert knuckles brush against him in their movements. It becomes tighter and tighter, the hands on his body pulling and prodding, until they stop. And now he feels it running along his chest - one thick strip of nylon crossing over him and around him, around his back and over his navel, all dancing into a single knot in the center of his sternum

A low whistle sounds out from his left, a pleased hum from his right, and Johnny knows that he’s in the center of attention. “You outdid yourself, Woo.” Johnny shudders at the thought of being stared at like he’s art, fawned over like a precious artifact by his best friends in the world. Each time he breathes, his chest inflates against the bonds and he feels tethered despite the way his head floats miles away from him into the atmosphere.

“You look beautiful, Johnny,” Jungwoo says in his usual soft tone. Even if he can’t see, he knows the other is coming up to him. “The most amazing, special, gorgeous boy in the world.” Each word sounds softer and fuller, dripping in adoration, and Johnny flushes.

Suddenly, a number of hands are touching his stomach and his arms. “Okay, Johnny, can you walk to the bed? We’ll guide you, okay?” Johnny can’t even fathom the thought of standing up, let alone walking on his legs made of jelly, but with hands on either side and knowing all of his best friends are beside him ready to catch him if he does fall helps him to stand readily.

He desperately clutches into his own hands, wishing with everything he could reach out to them and hold on tight, but instead he can only lean on them and their strength.

A hand at his lower back, a few on each bicep, one of them low by his wrist - there are hands everywhere and he feels as overwhelmed as he does comforted by the onslaught of physicality on all fronts.

Everyone lets go of him except for one person whose strong hands stay behind his back. He feels more hands behind his knees and he just understands what’s happening when someone picks him up, his body cradled close to the scent of clean linen and musk.

“Jaehyun” he mutters, head pressed close to the other’s shoulder. He can just barely rub his nose along the stubble growing at the edge of his chin under his ear and he sighs.

From above him, the younger snickers softly. “Yeah, babe, it’s alright.” Johnny knows it is. It always is when he’s with his loves.

“I’m gonna put you down on the bed now.” Jaehyun gives him a minute to nod and when he consents, Johnny feels himself descend onto the bed, the plush duvet and pillows beneath him feeling like never before. He settles onto them comfortably and within seconds, is left on his own, body bound and open.

Before long, Johnny feels hands on his body. They roam this way and that, pairs upon pairs of nimble fingers marking their way up and down. He can’t trace them all, not with the way they all press against him and dance over his skin so softly.

Johnny presses his legs together, his knees knocking and his hands gripped together. Breathe, he tells himself, because in this situation, it’s all he has.

In this space, Johnny is at the mercy of his band members. Every part of his being has been given up to his best friends, to the people who see him and he sees day in and day out in every way. They know him as well, know him better than anybody, from all his quirks to his moods to when too much is too much. Even now, when even he doesn’t know what he needs.

“Okay, Johnny,” Doyoung says softly, “are we ready to get started?” Johnny nods fervently in the direction of the other’s voice. “You know how to tap out if you need it, right?” The standard briefing is one that Johnny is used to so he nods readily, tempted to just tell them to get started. He’s still uncomfortably in his skin and in his head, his brain running a mile a minute. If they want to do this the way they usually do for him, he wants to be all in.

“Please, I-” he starts in a moment of weakness before falling silent again. He feels ridiculous, too anxious and pent up to really feel like asking for anything he wants.

Doyoung has always been hyper conscious of how he’s feeling, always the best at pulling him under and caring for him while he’s there like no one else ever has. Now is no exception as he settles next to Johnny on the bed. “Hey, Johnny,” he says, voice stern but loving, “what is it? You can tell us anything.” Doyoung’s finger brushes a strand of hair from his forehead and behind his ear.

He can’t see a thing but they can all see him. He can’t see who or or when everyone suddenly squeezes his hand or his knee or brushes his hair, but he feels so content he could cry. “I don’t want to think, Youngie.”

To watch their usually headstrong and valiant band mate fall so helplessly and seem so small is equal parts concerning and arousing all around. It would be so easy to put him back together from here with tender love and delicacy and, lucky for them, they know how to do that well.

"Taeil," Doyoung instructs, "why don't you come up here and give our honey a kiss, yeah?"

Of all of the members, Taeil has some of the most experience with him. Doyoung definitely leads, but Taeil isn't close behind, obvious in the way he settles by Johnny's head, hands tethered to the strands of his hair like they belong there. "Hi, Johnny." Taeil speaks calmly and in a voice shared between the two of them as he bends to kiss at Johnny's forehead. He cradles his head like he's holding treasure as he places kisses everywhere he can - over the blindfold, over his nose, the corner of his lips.

Johnny squirms on the bed, desperate for his first kiss of the night. Taeil brushes his lips centimeters over his and Johnny reaches up for the touch. Taeil only chuckles softly. "Can I kiss you, sweetheart?" He doesn't have to ask and they all know that, but it makes the difference for Johnny who gives a helpless whine in response.

When they meet, the kiss is soft and passionate. They kiss like they know each other, Taeil guiding him and his pace and Johnny following willingly. It's even sloppy, to an extent, Johnny reaching up and licking what he can touch.

Lost in the world of Taeil, Johnny misses Doyoung calling Mark and Jaehyun forward until he feels the bed sink on either side of him. Mark's hand toys at the rope by his navel and johnny jumps in surprise. "Taeil?" he asks out loud.

"Hm, not quite, Johnny," Mark says. His tone makes Johnny reach out immediately to grab whatever part of Mark is closest to him. He feels the younger shift and then his hot breath is over his lower stomach. "You're so good," he breathes over his skin. "So strong and hard working, we love you so much, Johnny." A kiss. "We want to take care of you." And another. "Will you let us?"

Each sentiment and kiss presses a deeper part of his chest and this time, he feels a tear fall over the side of his face. "Please," he says for the nth time that night, the only thing he knows how to say to really let them know what he's looking for.

Thick fingers find their way on the waistband of his boxers and Johnny gasps. He knows what comes next and he anticipates it so much. Mark laughs against his stomach while the mystery figure pulls his boxers down and off. Now he lays completely bare and open for all of them to feast their eyes on.

"Johnny." Jaehyun's voice turns into purple waves in his head as the other speaks, but he still stammers on a breath in surprise. Jaehyun's warmth wraps around his skin and he whimpers, head thrown back onto Taeil's lap. His big warm hands mixed with the way Mark brushes his skin with his lips getting painfully close to where he needs them most overrides all of his senses at once.

The other two men stay still and Johnny waits with bated breath for the first touch. Despite how ready he thinks he is, when a finger touches the tip of his cock, he whines in surprise. "Please!" he reacts immediately, unable to think of anything else but being touched.

The hand surrenders and Johnny sighs, relief washing over him. "Is that good?" he says tenderly. He runs his hands up and down and the dry friction hurts in the best, softest way for Johnny. The younger man spits and Johnny hears uncapping before he's flooded with cold wetness. His back arches again, legs shaking in Jaehyun's hold, and his breath labored.

Mark's hand rubs more firmly, harder, better, faster, and Johnny nuzzles his head into Taeil best he can. Mark's hand is firm on his cock but he still follows the way that Jaehyun's hand runs up the inside of his thigh and back down in a treacherous tease.

“Jae, J-Jae,” Johnny blubbers. His wrists pull hard trying to even brush his fingertips against some part of Jaehyun but the rub of the rope keeps him bound and held back regardless of his need. He ruts as much as he can, hips rising and falling and feeling out Mark’s hand on his cock and Jaehyun’s nails on the insides of his thighs. “Touch me, please, tou-“

Jaehyun’s hands spread over the tops of his thighs, his fingers flexing and holding as much of the skin as possible. “Babe,” he says, “you need to breathe and trust us. We’re gonna take care of you, we’re gonna give you everything you need.” A hand runs through his hair and over the side of his face before trailing down to the knot on his chest.

Johnny can feel his hand wrap tight around the knot and the next thing he knows, a cold finger meets his rim. The soft pressure and attention on his most intimate spot gives him the settle he needs. Jaehyun pants from where his mouth is on his lower tummy and johnny feels every muscle in his body twitch at the sensation.

The bed sinks under somebody next to him again and Johnny tries to listen or feel for any indication of who it could be.

The last thing he expects is the touch of hot breath on his cock. He grunts loudly and then comes over his stomach, all over Mark's and whoever the new person's hand is. Despite just coming, he squirms hard again, Jaehyun's finger still crooked inside of him.

Behind him, he turns his head and noses his way up Taeil's thick thighs. "Please," he whimpers like it's the only thing he can say, "Il-ie, I need it."

Johnny can't see the way every one of his members stares down at him with pure love and affection, like he's the most gorgeous thing they've ever seen in their entire lives. And that includes Taeil.

No one needs to guide him or tell him what to do and they all fall silent to watch Taeil slip his cock out of his pants and move himself where Johnny wants him. Sure enough, the younger opens his mouth like he's done this time and time again. Taeil's warm hand cups his neck. "Be good for Jaehyunie, baby boy," he says in one breath and in the next, his cock touches just barely to Johnny's full lips.

In a beautiful, needy haste, Johnny swallows Taeil into his mouth deep. The eldest groans but makes quick eye contact with Jaehyun telling him to go. Johnny is preoccupied sucking hard on Taeil's cock, greedily taking it in and licking as much as he can, so preoccupied in fact that when Jaehyun slicks and sticks another finger in, Johnny just rocks with it, down into the multiple hands touching him.

As Johnny mindlessly ruts into the hands on his cock and kisses at the underside of Taeil's cock, everything slips from his reach. Over-sensitive and fucked out before even being fucked, this is how they all love to see him most. Johnny who is so strong and sure of himself and who slips so comfortably with the people he loves.

"C'mon, Jae, make love to our Johnny baby," Taeyong says from far away and Johnny sighs at the words. He pulls off of Taeil's cock breathing deeply.

"Need Jaehyunie."

He doesn't need to be told twice and he pulls the three fingers he's been working loosely into Johnny out in favor of readying his own cock. He strokes it to the image of Johnny on his back on the bed and his body open and spread for the rest of them like their own feast.

He lifts Johnny's legs to his shoulders and settles flush to him, his cock touching his hole in a teasing manner. Johnny's cock makes a feeble attempt at coming but it's far too soon and he merely jumps against his stomach as Jaehyun only gets physically closer and closer.

Johnny whines in his throat as he feels Jaehyun tight against his body. Everything feels like not enough and he wants more, craves it, needs it. "More," he whimpers in a small voice, muffled by Taeil's cock in between his lips. "More, please."

Taeyong and Doyoung don't hesitate to fit themselves on the bed where they can, both of them connecting to Johnny's chest in a mess of hands and mouths. Jungwoo fits himself beside Taeil and he sets his hands in Johnny's hair, his fingers running over the material of the scarf blindfold. Yuta stands behind Jaehyun, close enough to grip Johnny's thighs and keep him spread while the other as gently as possible eases in.

Johnny inhales deeply, muscles tightening and his stomach hardening. The wait has been agonizing and now he gets it all, all the love and the admiration and the physicality that can only be given by the people who know him best.

Jungwoo thumbs the bottom edge of the blindfold. "Donghyuck?" he asks out loud. Johnny feels the vibrations of a hum from around his cock. "Can I take his blind off?" The conversation above him - though centered around him - doesn't feel like one he can intrude on, can only listen and see what Donghyuck decides for him.

The younger takes his mouth off of Johnny's cock. "Be careful with the sunflower." is all he says but Jungwoo takes it. Johnny tracks Jungwoo's deft fingers curling at the knuckles and brushing his skin to get a hold of the material before slowly sliding it up and off.

Light floods his vision and then it's all Jungwoo right in front of him, leaning over him and pressing his lips to Johnny's. They pass Taeil's taste between them and when Jaehyun buries himself into the hilt, Johnny passes his whines and cries right into Jungwoo's awaiting mouth. 

Jungwoo continues with his ministrations before pulling back and making Johnny meet his gaze. “How are you feeling, angel?” 

With the cue, Jaehyun starts thrusting deeply and slowly. Johnny is so tight around him that each push in feels like it’s burying in his stomach, making him feel full. “You’re so good, Johnny, so good for us, baby, fuck,” Jaehyun swears. Each thrust forces Johnny up the bed and makes his body tremble with more need. The praise clouds his brain and he wants to do everything he can to keep being good, to keep being called good, to have everyone kissing him and touching like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to them.

For everyone, Johnny has much the same effect. Between his gorgeous lean body held by ropes and his face slack in full bliss, they all fall into his beauty. Taeyong and Doyoung rut against the bed, mouths occupied and sticky over each of his nipples while Mark and Donghyuck get each other off lightly around them weakly trying to get Johnny off again. They fall into each other in need and want and centered around Johnny, he could ask for nothing less. 

Jaehyun’s thrusts get fuller the more he goes on and Johnny is taken by the sight between his legs. Yuta thrusts sloppily into Jaehyun’s back while his hands grip tight to Johnny’s thighs, holding him open while Jaehyun pumps in and out harder and harder each time. 

From their spot against his stomach, his hands rub together in a desperate attempt to separate. “Woo,” he says breathlessly, “Woo, please, Jungwoo!” He tries to list his hands from the binds and Jungwoo picks up on it immediately. 

“You want me to untie you?” he asks softly. He hovers his hand down by his wrists and watches the way Johnny squirms, eyes trying hard to focus in on him. 

Doyoung smacks him upside the head. “Quit teasing him. Get them off him.” 

Jungwoo pulls on the ropes a few times before they come undone, Johnny’s arms falling limp next to his body. Taeil grabs one of his arms and Doyoung takes the other, the two of them massaging his arms to bring back some of the feeling. Johnny grips their arms back, fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun swears. The sudden sound from the other brings everyone’s attention back to him. Yuta caresses his waist with one hand and Jaehyun is locked on watching his cock disappear inside of Johnny ceaselessly. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” Jaehyun thrusts in a few more times and then he’s doubling forward, forehead to Johnny’s sternum. 

Johnny battles the hands on his arms so he can twist his own fingers in Jaehyun’s hair, holding him close and tight while he comes inside of him. 

While Jaehyun comes down, Yuta undresses himself fully. Johnny feels the rutting from all around him, everyone on the same bed as him, all feeling out their cocks and grunting and whining at the look the two of them present at the center of the bed. 

The pressure doubles and Johnny opens his eyes to see Yuta hovering over Jaehyun and over him. “Did you cum yet, pretty?” he asks lowly. The tone of his voice and the harsh gaze of his eyes makes Johnny’s twitch under Jaehyun reminding him that he needs to cum just once more. “C’mon, Jae, get off. Let me fuck you and get you off, angel.” Johnny would never say no. 

By the time Jaehyun rolls off, everyone has more or less gotten away from Johnny. His cock leaks profusely from the red tip over his navel and he shies under Yuta’s intensity. “Beautiful, Johnny, you’re so beautiful. Not gonna last,” he admits but Johnny doesn’t care. He can’t care less, not if it means he gets Yuta inside him and he can cum just one more time. 

Jaehyun’s cum leaks from his hole and acts as its own lubricant making it easy for Yuta to push in. His cock nestles deep and Johnny’s cock spurts again. Neither of them will last, not at this rate, but that’s okay too. 

Yuta fastens his hands around Johnny’s hips, his thumbs nudging the rope binds there, and then he pulls out and pushes in steadily. Johnny’s hands come to meet his wrists and he holds tight, meeting Yuta’s eyes. “Do it, Yuta, please.” 

The thrusts come harder than ever, each one forcing itself in further and pushing the breath straight from Johnny’s lungs. His skin is raw where the rope constantly rubs, but Johnny is stuck on coming. He needs it, needs the release, needs the tightness gone. 

As if able to read his mind, everyone is back on him in seconds. Hands in his hair, mouths kissing sloppily up and down his chest, hands at his cock and his balls, and soft words of praise pressed to his warm skin with each hot breath. Yuta pushes in even harder, thrusts becoming uneven.

“I’m gonna cum. C’mon, sunflower, cum, cum for us,” Yuta breathes. He thrusts in just once more and everything within Johnny tenses tight.

“Please!” Johnny screams. The knot against his chest rises erratically as his breath does. Yuta buries himself deeper somehow and Mark and Donghyuck settle on either side of his cock and Johnny has no choice. He whimpers loudly, throat tight and words airy when suddenly, all he sees is blinding white, a tsunami running over his body.

He arches his back up and he is acutely aware of everything - Yuta inside him, Jaehyun’s fingers dancing against his navel, Mark and Hyuck on his cock, Doyoung’s hands in his hair, Taeil’s cock leaking against his cheek, Jungwoo’s hands in the knot between his wrists, and Taeyong’s tongue twisting over his nipple. He feels them all, feels their love, and falls into the bliss harder than ever before.

When he comes back, the first thing he notices is his full range of motion. His body is no longer bound tight so his muscles relax like jelly, falling pliant into the new bed sheets. He’s about to fall out all over again when he feels a soft hand in his hair. There’s a warm breath at the base of his neck, and he opens his eyes to meet Taeil’s. “Hey, Johnny,” he says softly. His eyes are so kind and set on him that Johnny flushes in embarrassment, all of the memories from just hours before flooding him.

Johnny settles an arm over his eyes. “Was I a nightmare?” he asks in the air. He doesn’t care who answers and doesn’t care to see any of them looking at him the way they could be.

Hands settle on his body again and Johnny moves his arm to see who all is around him. Jaehyun and Mark are asleep at his sides, Doyoung knocked out on the chair in the corner, and Jungwoo at the foot of the bed. Some of them are missing, like Taeyong and Yuta, but Johnny doesn’t really bother with that.

Right in front of him, Taeil plants a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You were so good for us, Johnny. Yongie and Yuta are getting us some food. Why don’t you go back to bed, okay? We’ll wake you up when they get here.” After he speaks, Johnny notices Donghyuck coming up beside Taeil. The youngest presses a soft kiss to his lips and Johnny smiles into the familiarity.

They separate not long after and Johnny settles back on the pillows, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun and pulling him in closer to his chest. When he settles comfortably, sleep takes over and he slips easily, body warm and feeling the pure warm love from all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)   
>  [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)
> 
> if you liked, stop by below and leave some love, thanks :D


End file.
